


he is contagious, a sickness i'm dying to catch

by flojo



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), and that shit is so sad to me, because i fear we will never see christine again, hell being infinity war, literally just stephen and christine being cute, so here's my contribution before we enter hell, stephen's a bit ooc but it's cute so it's fine, there's just not enough fic about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flojo/pseuds/flojo
Summary: they don't say anything but stephen hears her sniff, like she's been silently crying, and maybe he was too, but that doesn't matter right now because now they're not upset because they have to part from each other again- they have all the time in the world.





	he is contagious, a sickness i'm dying to catch

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw i've been on here for over two years now! the "anniversary" was yesterday but i do not give a Shit

Of course Christine would shriek upon the amber ring forming in her kitchen, but Stephen’s never flinched at that once. Instead he passes over casually, his jaw tight and hands clasped behind his back. She doesn’t question him- she practically sprints to get to him and wrap her arms around his shoulders. 

It’s a bit foreign, but it’s happening and Stephen won’t allow the shock to stop him. He’s cautious when it comes to touching her now, like she’ll lash out and question where he’s been and why he never came back after a quick explanation of “I need to go” and Christine being needed elsewhere. But it feels right so far.

They don’t say anything but Stephen hears her sniff, like she’s been silently crying, and maybe he was too, but that didn’t matter right now because now they’re not upset because they have to part from each other again- they have all the time in the world.

When they break away from the hug, they don’t stop touching each other. Stephen keeps his hands on Christine’s waist with reluctance. Her hands come down to grip at his biceps and she gazes up at him, her eyes tear-filled. There are no words exchanged as they take each other in, Christine’s hands wandering down his arms until they reach his hands carefully placed on her sides. She pulls them away, and Stephen is worried for a moment until he realizes her intention was to hold his hands. It’s sweet. 

Stephen attempts to swallow down the feeling of her hands gently grasping onto his, her thumbs on the back of his fingers; the hands he used to keep in his pockets and deem useless- they feel pretty useful now. The last time this has happened was at the sinks, where they both lingered and he was mourning and it just felt like the right thing to do. 

He can tell that Christine’s looking up at him even though he’s staring down at their hands, now intertwining. 

“You’re acting like we’ve never done this before,” Christine comments with a smirk. Stephen finally manages to look back at her with awe, finding familiarity in her touch.

“It’s been too long, I suppose,” he gathers himself from fully melting into a puddle just from a simple display of affection. “Had to help out this God and his adopted brother. Both idiotic.”

Christine hums and steps closer, lowering their hands to their sides as she rests her head against his shoulder. He feels as though he needs to say more, to distract himself from being overwhelmed or falling in love. It really has been too long. “Been busy?”

“Oh yeah. That’s why I didn’t visit sooner.”

It’s a complete lie, and Stephen thinks she’s aware of that. He’s spent all his time cooped up in Sanctum Sanctorum, surrounded by books and lonesome space and being suffocated by his damn cloak. It’s practically a vacation to be here with her. Then again, it could be a relaxing getaway anywhere if she was by his side.

He breathes in after that thought. It’s overwhelming, just how much he enjoys it. 

“The watch is broken,” he mumbles without thinking, “happened in Nepal. These guys attempted to mug me but wanted the watch.”

Christine looked perplexed, then worried, turning over Stephen’s wrist gently to see the damage- the face was shattered and she seemed disappointed by the destruction. “We can fix it… right?”

“I kind of like it the way it is.”

“You do?” She didn’t believe him, he could tell by the look on her face. He’d forgotten that only a few months ago he was still the materialistic doctor that people envied; that made him wonder what people think of him now. If they question where he’s gone, what he’s doing, if he’s moved on and evolved into someone better or worse. If he truly gave up on finding a cure.

In a way, he did- Kaelicius and Dormammu were a distraction from what he originally intended from his trip, and now his hands involve something greater and don’t require steadiness at all times. He’s found something to help him recover, and recovery doesn’t always mean getting better fully.

Stephen nods, hoping it comes off as sincere, because he truly means it. As long as the engraving is still on the back, pressing on his wrist, he’s okay if the glass is shattered, and he’s making sure he never almost loses it again. It can always be replaced nonetheless, the only thing that matters is if Christine still means the scripture on the back.

He remembers that it’s early and she was ready for work, probably running late by now. It disappoints him, to know they have to part, but he can come back. They have that to hold on to. 

“You have to leave.”

Christine frowns, Stephen doesn’t like it. 

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

Their hands were still together when Stephen tried to walk through the portal, but Christine tightened her grip and pulled him back. “I have to go,” Stephen allowed himself to laugh, which in return made Christine smile. It was worth everything.

Even though they were separating again, Stephen remembered this isn’t the last time. He will have more opportunities to see Christine again, and memorize her, everything about her- just like he used to do.

For now he has a world to save.

**Author's Note:**

> [insert marvel logo music that they show at the beginning here]  
> if we don't see christine at least once in infinity war. i will lose my shit


End file.
